Chapter 4/Story
Synopsis Kuro mujou and Shiro mujou warn Seimei that the nether rift near a broken bridge is getting stronger. Seimei, Kagura and Kohaku decide to check it out and encounter a gambling spirit named Jikikaeru. Afterwards, they meet Ame Onna, a spirit who was once a human caused by her regret and by eating other souls. Shiro and kuro mujou interrupts their talk telling that it was time for her husband aka the wandering soul to leave. Cursed Rain （诅咒的雨） As Seimei approaches, he notes the heavy yin aura. As it begins to rain, Seimei and Kagura raise an umbrella. Suddenly, Kohaku who is exposed feels weak and Seimei remarks that this is no average rain. Seimei deduces that it's a technique to prevent people from approaching the broken bridge and decides to investigate. Meanwhile, Kagura hears the sound of a frog croaking. In no time, Kohaku recovers and the trio is ready to proceed, but as Seimei uses his spirit sight on his surroundings, Kyuumei Neko shows up to fight him again. She loses and runs away. After, Jikigaeru appears and inquires after the group's motives. Jikigaeru explains the effect of the cursed rain, and offers a way to overcome it in exchange for compensation. The compensation turns out to be "betting": if Jikigaeru loses, he will help, but if he wins, the group has to become his servants. Jikigaeru entices them to accept these conditions by telling them their strengths are a roughly 50/50 split, but privately he reveals that he is many times stronger. With no other choice, the company accept. Seimei actually wins easily, so Jikigaeru is supposed to help them, but Jikigaeru quickly adds that he didn't ask for only one piece of compensation. The second request is for Seimei to bring a youkai near the bridge to Jikigaeru without killing her. Jikigaeru refuses to disclose his reasons, but the onmyouji decides to help anyway. Without further ado, Jikigaeru creates barriers from youki to shield the group from the rain but warns that it won't last further. Thus, Seimei, Kagura and Kohaku bid a temporary farewell and hurriedly set out. Ame Onna's Past （雨女的过去） They arrive to see a crying woman in the distance. Seimei greets the youkai only to be violently repelled, so he seals her powers. She dispels it to his surprise, and disappears. Seimei catches up to her and seals her since she refuses to respond, and since he still needs to complete Jikigaeru's request. Seimei returns to find the onitsuka with Jikigaeru. They ask Seimei on his progress, and Seimei explains that he sealed the youkai that is suspected to be the reason of the kekkai's weakening. However, the yin aura got even heavier, so clearly that is not the case. Jikigaeru confesses that the youkai, Ameonna's technique is weakening the passerby, but it also prevented the crack in the kekkai from spreading. Kuromujou remarks that it's a fairly extreme method, but Jikigaeru revealed her tragic past. Seimei activates his spirit sight and sees the fragment of her deep longing as a human, who also speaks about her past. The onitsuka comment that they can't even bring her to the afterlife anymore, and everyone feels pity for how tough Ameonna's life was. Love's Protection （爱的厮守） Now that Ameonna calmed down, she is unsealed. The two parties apologise to each other. As it turned out, Ameonna's powers began awakening long ago, and it was her feelings for her husband that caused her to become a demon. The spirit of her husband is summoned, so she is able to finally talk with him again. She is finally able to resolve her problems, and words of encouragement from others let her look forward to the future. Meanwhile, although the tear from the Inkai was fixed, there is still no hint as to why the kekkai would weaken...